Scandalous 'confession'
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: This is based on the long awaited, amazing scene in 5x11...I wanted to get into Caroline and Klaus' heads a bit and, then, give you all a full, explicit version of the scandalous sex! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my darlings! I have to say that it's been a while since I updated 'Very Subtle' and I'm sorry about that, but I'm in the middle of my exams and I seriously couldn't focus on writing anything. My mind was unable to come up with great scenarios for the hotness that I promised you to write in chapter 21, but...the long awaited Klaroline scene in 5x11 had me reeling and I just needed to write about it! **

**I watched it a few days ago and I was left wanting more...so, my dirty mind has decided to come up with the smutty scene to continue the teasingly short moment that was showed on TV. It was so good to finally have them hook up, but I think that we all deserve to read a full, **_**explicit**_** version of that scandalous sex! **

**Initially I wanted this chapter to have all the goods, but I decided to really focus first on the actual thoughts that lead them to more...I wanted to explain what made Caroline finally give in. And, I don't have that much free time with the chemistry exam coming up in a couple of days so I thought this would be better than nothing.**

**So...enough rambling for now. And have at it! ;)**

"I want your confession..." Klaus told Caroline as he stopped walking through the woods, turning to face her. He wanted to enjoy the vision of her angelic face glowing in the warm sunlight for as long as possible, considering the fact that it had been a while since he had seen her. His memory hadn't done her justice because even though he hadn't stopped thinking about her, envisioning Caroline in more circumstances than one, the reality was much better.

It was quite a sight to behold. Her beauty was beyond breathtaking and Klaus smiled as he watched her. The soft rays of sunlight that streamed through the branches of the trees were making her glow even brighter. The sun was caressing her face, every light blonde lock of her hair shining and, then there was that light that radiated from within her, the dazzling smile that had been present on her lips for the most part since she had seen Klaus earlier.

"My...confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?" Caroline smiled and shook her head as she watched a full on dimpled grin spread on Klaus' lush lips. Even though she hated to admit it, it was actually good to see him, because...things around town hadn't been the same without him. Not wanting to even think about what it meant to having actually missed him, Caroline tried to dismiss the idea as quickly as possible. She had no luck in pushing the unwanted thoughts in the back of her mind, though, because what Klaus had to say made it pretty damn impossible.

"Me." Klaus answered her question, a small smile still playing at his lips as he watched Caroline's eyes soften a bit, the amused smile slipping away. She was taken aback by the simple word, because it implied so many things, so many _complicated_ things that she had long since banned from her thoughts.

Caroline simply stood there, her eyes watching the hybrid that she had tried hard not to think about, the man that had left town, but not under the same circumstances as Tyler had. Her thoughts drifted back to the night of her graduation when they had last met and she had to admit that their encounter had left her rattled, that every single day she kept hearing his words swirl around in her brain. Klaus' husky, accented voice had been haunting her even in her dreams...his promise still lingering in her mind.

_**I intend to be your last...however long it takes.**_

Admittedly, Caroline had tried her best to keep herself busy and not have to think about Klaus every two seconds. Considering the drama that they had been through with 'professor Creepy' and Katherine, she hadn't had time to sit down and truly ponder over things. And that meant that she hadn't even had time to sort through her thoughts and feelings to even say that she had made a decision about her future and _Klaus._ She had tried so hard to simply fall into a human routine and go to college like she had planned since she was a sophomore, party hard and enjoy the freedom that came with all of it. Caroline wanted to have the best time with her two best friends since kinder-garden, but, as always drama took over and came in like a hurricane, sweeping everything out from under her feet.

So, it was safe to say that she had not allowed herself to even think about the whole Klaus drama. She hadn't thought that she'd be seeing him like this again, but it was nice...it was something that she had needed even if she hadn't known it. Klaus seemed to have this amazing ability to make her smile, although she didn't know when that had happened exactly.

It was weird to see him there, but she couldn't help but smile. If she really thought about it, ever since she had met Klaus in the woods earlier, she couldn't hide the sincere smile that seemed to be permanently etched on her lips. There was something about him that made her feel good around him, _happy_, even. And the way that he watched her, the dimpled, sincere smile that told her just how much he loved seeing her, the way that he followed her through the woods and let go of his revenge on Katherine had stirred something in her.

Even before, when he was supposed to be the bad guy, the enemy, to her, he had never been any of those things. Although he appeared evil and cruel to the others, he had always showed another, more human side to Caroline. Klaus, the Original hybrid, the so called monster had saved her life numerous times and had made it clear since the beginning that he 'fancied' her. He had gotten under her skin with his charm, witty personality and the constant show of affection towards her. Caroline had never felt like he had made her feel. Klaus was infuriating and drove her completely crazy at times, but he was also the one that put her first _every time_, that saved her and that treated her like a mature, beautiful woman.

Clearly she had zoned out a bit because when she focused back on the Original, his expression had changed and his features were schooled into that mask of indifference that she couldn't read. He always tried to do that before, but now she saw something different in his eyes and he was about to explain it to her.

"As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away. And I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of you that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone, and you will be free..."

Klaus stepped closer to her, just one small step as he looked into her deep blue eyes, his own burning passionately and Caroline was, again, struck by the sincerity evident in his voice. She watched Klaus as he spoke, his words slowly sinking in and she was stunned, not knowing what to do or say...her mind was in complete overload. It was just too much. She couldn't think about the implications of his words. Klaus paused for a second, his gaze falling to the ground as he seemed to struggle with himself.

"I just...want you to be honest with me." He confessed, his eyes meeting hers again, the blue hues blazing, making Caroline's breath hitch as she saw the raw emotions hidden in them. She didn't know what to say, how to react to what he had told her because she was completely taken aback and she was still trying to process everything that he had thrown at her. It was too much to take in. And, as she had already told him when he asked her if she would give him the same choice as she had given Tyler, he couldn't just come all the way to Mystic Falls and do this to her. Klaus couldn't put her in a situation like that, drop this on her and not expect her to be completely taken aback.

It was not something that she could just decide on the spot, it was a big decision, a huge confession that he was asking of her and Caroline was certainly not ready to make it. She hadn't had time to think about it, not even a bit and she didn't even know what she felt for him, because now that she really was honest with herself, she knew that she did feel something for him, she had clearly missed him more than she would've thought, but it was hard to have to come up with a decision on the spot...

Her life had been constantly changing and all the Elena drama, the college drama, the Tyler thing, the Katherine thing and every damn stupid situation that had happened to her were just too much. She hadn't been able to think about any of the Klaus drama...

All that she had wanted since the summer had started was to have a normal college experience, to try and live as normally as they could – being functional vampires in college. Caroline had wanted a drama free life for at least a bit, to have time to enjoy the normal things, to have a normal life like she had mapped out since she was sixteen. She was supposed to go to high-school and be a cheerleader, then go off to college and party and find something that she liked, something to do with her life. But nothing had turned out as she had thought it would.

Now, she was a vampire, she had lost her father and every single day was filled with drama. It was nothing like she would've thought, but she couldn't complain because there were perks to it...Still, it was times like these when she'd want to just leave and be unpredictable for once, leave all the drama behind and do what she wanted for once, what she had wanted for a while now. Seeing as Klaus was still waiting for an answer, she sighed and decided to give it to him...no filter.

"I'm in college...I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want and none of those things involve you, ok?! None of them." Caroline rambled, closing her eyes as she watched the change in Klaus' blue ones. It was harsh to say things like that to him, but it was somewhat true, because those _had_ been her plans. She had wanted to build a life for herself, to have a career and succeed on her own. Caroline Forbes was a strong woman that didn't accept failure and she wanted to prove herself, to feel that she was an equal to him, that she was mature and had learned a few things. She wanted to show everyone that the baby vampire was not naive, shallow and bitchy little Caroline anymore. She was_ beautiful, strong and full of light..._

"I see..." Klaus muttered, his voice low as he averted his gaze, lowering his head. Caroline saw that, but cut him off immediately, wanting to finish her rambling before he could draw the wrong conclusions.

"No, you don't, because, yes, I cover our connection with hostility because, yes, I hate myself for the truth. So it you promise to walk away, like you said and never come back, then, yes, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you...about what I want."

The words just flew out of Caroline's mouth, not being able to stop them. She was having an internal battle with herself because he was still the one that had threatened her friends so many times, that had wanted Elena dead and that had sent Tyler away. He had done so many bad things, had even put her life in danger, had bitten her, but he had also saved her every time.

All of her life, Caroline had thought first about what was the right thing to do, what others would want her to do and what was allowed for her to do, or say, or feel. She had always wanted to do good by others, to not break the rules and to be what everyone would assume she was. And, sometimes she had lost herself, but becoming a vampire had changed her for the better. She was mature enough to make her own choices and still be the bubbly, good girl that wanted to help every one of her friends. Even being a vampire she had had to endure her father trying to 'fix her' and had to adapt so that she wouldn't lose her humanity. Still, she had always been the one to be called upon whenever there was Elena drama. And sometimes, being good had led her into being kidnapped and tortured and bitten, but she always prevailed because she was Caroline Forbes, one of the good ones. And being good was, well ..._good_.

But, then Niklaus Mikaelson came into town and stirred things up, little by little getting under her skin, turning her world upside down. She had to admit...she was starting to like the change. He had slowly made his way into her life, later into her dreams. Klaus had started to warm up on her, then, Caroline had actually started to miss him, to want to see him more often. Those were deeply hidden secret desires of hers, of course. He had made her feel like she was something precious, like some sort of queen..._his queen._ She definitely didn't want to dwell on how much she loved the feeling.

When he had left for New Orleans, Caroline had discovered that she wanted to see him, that she missed hearing his voice and now she realized that Klaus had gotten into her system, like the most powerful drug and she was terrified to admit how much she wanted to be addicted to him.

There were so many conflicting emotions rushing through her at high speed that she didn't even know what to do anymore, how to handle them. She watched as Klaus' eyes widened slightly at hearing all that she had to say, clearly not having expected her to be so determined, to have such fire blazing in her eyes as she spoke. Caroline was probably going insane just by thinking about it now, but she couldn't help wonder why he was saying things like that to her now. He had already made a promise to wait for her, to be her last love and now he was saying that he would leave and never come back? It gave her whiplash and she just couldn't deal with it.

It was unnerving to say the least because he was just so unpredictable, yet Caroline was starting to like that...

Klaus was at a loss for words, watching her eyes darken slightly as he pursed his lips, not knowing what to say. On one hand, he was the one that had given her that somewhat of an ultimatum, had asked to know what she wanted. He knew that it was a bit too much for her, but he was tired of having her deny all the time that there was something between them. Seeing her today and talking to her, seeing her smile at him had made him certain that he had been right. Plus, now she was free, she was no longer together with that mutt, so she could finally admit it to herself without feeling guilty...

Still, he had been the one to push her over the edge like that with his suggestion that he'd be leaving and never coming back, so he kind of had this coming. It was clearly hard to hear her say that if he actually promised to leave, then she'd be honest with him. It hurt him to hear that, but he knew it must've hurt her to hear him say that he'd leave and never return. Actually, both of them seemed to be conflicted by their own thoughts more than anything and it was as if they were challenging each other to see who would back off first. So, after being at war with himself, Klaus finally decided to give Caroline what she wanted and make her a promise just to hear her confession...

"I will walk away, and I will never come back, I promise..." He took another step closer to her, his eyes boring into hers with such intensity that it made her head spin. It hurt him to get those words out, but he got a bit of comfort at seeing the slight tinge of sadness reflected in Caroline's blue eyes, as well. She seemed to debate for a minute and he loved that she was still struggling, the only thing comforting him being the prospect of hearing her confession. He didn't know what to expect.

Caroline looked back at Klaus, not knowing what exactly to say. It was obvious that it was hard for him to make such promises to her and she had to admit it wasn't easy for her either. But, on the other hand, now there was not so much pressure on her shoulders. It was some kind of a relief because with Klaus leaving after that, there wouldn't be so many consequences to think about...no one would know and she could say, or _do_ what she had wanted for a while now. She could act on impulse, go with the flow, _live a little _and there would be no consequences. Or so she'd like to think...it was an out that he gave her, to give in, to _take a chance. _He was daring her to do what she wanted and not to worry about what anyone would think, just act on her feelings.

And right then, she understood that and she planned on taking full advantage of the situation. Caroline would finally do what she had so desperately tried to ignore every single time that she had seen Klaus. So, she finally took a chance, stepping slowly closer to Klaus, whose eyes were wide and searching hers for answers. Finally, she would be able to give into temptation, her eyes already lowering to his sinful, raspberry coloured lips. Admittedly, she had always wondered what those lush lips tasted like, how his stubble would feel scraping ever so slightly over her skin...on her neck and lower still...

To be completely honest with herself, Caroline had had a few explicit dreams revolving around a certain Original hybrid, more often than she'd like to admit. _And who wouldn't?_ Klaus was a very attractive man, with his devilish smirk and penetrating gaze, the lean, muscled body that she had had a glimpse of when Silas had attacked him. Then, there were the times when they were actually having fun together, the sincere smile that brought out his adorable dimples and let's not forget about the sexy accent...And, there was that fun, teasing side of him that he seemed to show only around her and it made it hard to remember that he was a 'monster'.

Klaus had driven her crazy long before the night of her graduation, the sexual tension thick between them and lust always overwhelming her when she was around him. It had been difficult to stay away and he was right, she _had_ covered their connection with hostility and revulsion simply because if she wouldn't have done so, she wouldn't have been able to resist him. She had admitted that there was a connection between them and now, she was so close to him that there was no going back. Screw the consequences! Caroline knew it was about time that she would stop thinking about what everyone else considered that was right and start doing what she really _wanted. _And that was Klaus...

Her eyes gazed up into his, finally letting her guard down and seeing that his eyes had darkened, too. Klaus watched her entranced, still not knowing what to expect from the woman that had the ability to bring him to his knees with one simple confession. Her gaze was enticing, unrecognizable emotions swirling in their depths of endless blues and greys. Those eyes were capable of making him lose his wits; lust and longing burning through his veins as he watched her slowly come closer. Finally, a determination seemed to settle over her soft features, wanton lust and abandon evident in her gaze. So, it was true, even the purest hearts were drawn to the darkness...and Caroline acknowledged his promise with one simple word that shattered their restraints. That was the only word that they had both needed to hear before completely letting go and going up in flames together.

"Good!" Caroline closed the distance between them, not wanting to fight that constant pull anymore. It was like gravity, bringing them together, and she was done fighting against it.

**So, that's it for now. I am sorry for ending it here, but I couldn't bring myself to write such an important scandalous scene in a hurry because it has to be perfect! **

**What do you think of this so far? I really wanted to interpret every little thing about that scene and kind of get into their heads a bit. Don't worry... I still plan on writing a smutty continuation as soon as possible! **

**REVIEW and let me know if you liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts...**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings! I know it's been a while, but I had to really sit down and make the best that I could of this moment. I hope you'll like this, so, I'm not going to ramble too much. See you at the bottom with a longer AN!**

**Have at it! **

Caroline's mind was reeling, her eyes darkening as she finally closed the distance between them, her lips pressing onto Klaus' for the first time. The feeling was much more than she would've expected, his lips so plump and soft, that her hands had to grab onto the collar of his shirt to pull him closer. She pulled away a bit, her eyes meeting his as if to covey that this was actually happening, to prove that this was indeed what _she wanted_.

The look on Klaus' face was priceless, his eyes darkening as his sinful lips curled into the most genuine and still mischievous, dimpled smile that had Caroline smiling back. Her eyes were clouded by the lust that she could clearly see was reflected in Klaus' stormy blue eyes, the _need_ for each other, raw _desire_ evidently burning in their depths. There was no need for words because she had 'confessed' all that she wanted with that simple kiss.

Just as Klaus grinned at her, her fingers threaded through his short, curly hair, and his lips covered hers this time, pressing together so hotly and he couldn't help himself, instinct taking over his body. Caroline kissed him back, feeling as he flashed them to the nearest tree, her back hitting it and her mouth parted from his, a gasp spilling onto Klaus' soft lips. She felt delicious shivers run all over her body and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Klaus' hands on her upper body, his lips finding hers again. It was more than clear that a sudden desperation had taken over them both as Klaus pinned her body harder into the tree. He pulled off her jacket, which he tossed behind him somewhere and then simply tore off her top, ripping it right down the middle. Neither could care less about where their clothing would end up as long as it came off.

A breathy moan escaped her lips at that, but, there was no way that she could even _pretend _that she cared about that ruined top. Klaus pulled her body flush against him, sparks igniting as his lips crashed against hers. Caroline's hands quickly got rid of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders as she kissed him back with urgency, her body buzzing with utter need. His hands were on her waist, his body pressing hers into the tree and her fingers going around his necklaces to bring him closer.

His talented lips were everywhere. Or so it seemed to Caroline. She was lost in the pleasure as he continued to kiss, lick and nip every part of her exposed skin. He could see that under what used to be her top she had a soft pink bra and he smiled as he continued to tease her, kissing the sensitive skin of her breasts. He was lost, clearly enjoying how her chest was heaving and that moans were continuously spilling from her lips. Klaus loved to feel Caroline's fingers threading into the hair at the nape of his neck, a soft moan escaping him as she pulled on it, practically demanding him to kiss her. He had to admit that he liked that she was so blunt, and was only too happy to oblige.

All that pent up sexual tension was just driving them insane and now that it had reached its peak, they were both certain that the world would go up in flames from the intensity of their coupling. Caroline was finally letting go, embracing the darkness fully and giving in to her strongest need, to her deepest, darkest, secret desire. And it felt liberating because there was no time for over-thinking things; there were no consequences and only satisfaction to come. (Pun definitely intended!)

They were drowning beneath the waves of scorching fire that were spreading through their veins, licking at their insides and burning away all of their restrains.

Klaus pushed her up against the tree, her back arching off of it as she felt him grinding into her, both clearly wanting more, _needing_ more. He was devouring her mouth, his lips hot and unrelenting and his tongue soft, yet wicked. Caroline knew that this was more than she had expected, far too passionate to simply be a lust fuelled hook up. But, of course, it _wasn't_. Not that she had figured out any of her feelings -yet- but Klaus certainly felt more than lust toward her. And her urgency to feel his lips, to feel more of him was erasing everything from her mind that wasn't pleasure and raw need.

Klaus felt this primal need to claim her, to pleasure her, to please her and to make her see how much they both wanted this, how much they had needed it. Because now that he had her _confessio_n, and he had the right equipment (not like the last time when he had kissed her in Tyler's body), he could clearly give her what she wanted. And then some.

Caroline's body was aching, her skin craving more contact with his and her senses were assaulted by everything that was _Klaus_. His scent, his kisses, his voice, the way that his hands were touching her sides, the perverted embrace in which he held her pinned against the tree, the hardness of his body and the contrasting softness of his lips. The tree scraped along her back and she gasped as Klaus' lips descended on the side of her neck, latching onto the soft skin just above her pulse point.

Klaus' hot breath made her moan as she felt the trepidation rush through her at the thought of him biting her. It was dangerous territory that he was threading, so he didn't want to push it too much, so Klaus settled for simply kissing her and slightly nipping at her smooth flesh and not doing anything stupid. Oddly enough, Caroline's head was spinning, her body reeling in anticipation as she thought about him biting her. It was a fleeting thought, but it still shocked her that her body would crave danger that way, that it would react so intensely to the idea.

Her eyes opened wide at the thought and she gasped as Klaus continued kissing her neck, his sinful tongue swirling with such lewd movements that her head was spinning. Her hands gripped his shoulders tighter, her lips forming a grin as she looked around. She remembered he had wanted to give her a taste of hot hybrid sex in the woods before and now he was actually keeping his word.

Being out in the open was such a forbidden territory that it was even more of a turn on, especially since they were not too far from the boarding house, making it highly likely that they'd get caught if they were too reckless. But, right now, she _wanted_ to be reckless and _wild_ and fun, she needed it as much as she needed Klaus. They didn't really give a damn about the fact that they were out in the forest near the Salvatore house, much less because there was no way that they would or _could _stop. The raging lust that took over both of them was only amplified by the possibility of getting caught.

It was the most thrilling, scandalous sex that Caroline could think of and she made a mental note that they had outdone Bonnie and Jeremy in that aspect. She had wanted to have her own share of scandalous sex and, _damn_ was she about to get it... She almost laughed out loud at the crazy thoughts that were running through her mind, but she was not able to focus on anything else anymore as Klaus' hands slid into her hair.

Klaus' fingers combed through her blonde locks, pulling her head back and exposing more of the enticing curve of her neck to his hungry gaze. His sinful mouth travelled salaciously over her jaw and down the side of her neck, his tongue darting out to tease her skin. Caroline let out a soft moan as she felt his hands roam possessively over her body, his touch igniting a deep ache within her core. He was consuming her, making her want more and he held her so close, so tightly, while the hard contours of his lean body pressed hotly into hers.

She was definitely _not _enjoying his possessiveness and desperation. Nope...definitely not! She didn't _absolutely love_ that _he_ was feeling such desperation towards _her_. No way! Just as she clearly _didn't _feel _exactly_ as desperate for him. One thing that she was truly certain about was that she didn't want to dwell too much about the way that her body was responding to his.

Her hands were around his neck, balancing her as she pulled Klaus even closer, licking across his parted lips sensually then slipping her tongue inside his mouth to tease his tongue with gentle caresses. Groaning, he deepened the kiss, eating away at her mouth in such a lush kiss that made her even more achy and wet. Liquid desire was pooling down to her core, her panties already damp with the evidence of her arousal.

Seeing and feeling Klaus' need for her was thrilling and it made her feel so empowered, so confident and _so hot_. Her mind was reeling, loving the idea of having even that small control over him, of making the big bad Original hybrid lose control like that and give into his animalistic urges. So, in a surge of power and overwhelming lust, Caroline used her vampire strength and speed to flash him up against another tree, her lips crashing onto his in a searing kiss.

Her hands were instantly sliding over his torso even though he still had his shirt on – not for long, though- and roaming over his sculpted chest, making him groan. Klaus had been surprised that Caroline had pushed him up against another tree, kissing him with such ferocious need and lust that made his blood boil. The sudden movement had startled him a bit, but he simply smirked as he watched the fire blaze behind her blue eyes.

Klaus grinned as he felt her body pressing him urgently into the tree behind him, Caroline's hands fisting in the necklaces that she pulled out from under his shirt. She smiled as her lips captured his with ardent fervour, her tongue entering his mouth and exploring it thoroughly, almost savagely. Klaus groaned into her mouth as Caroline sucked at his tongue teasingly, making his mind wander at how those lips would wrap around a certain other part of him and suck greedily.

Hot desire floated around them, the air tinted with the potent cocktail of their mutual arousal. It was exquisitely torturous to have their senses assaulted by the evidence of their physical need for each other. They were both all too aware of how badly they wanted each other, _craved _each other, a primal urge eating away at them both.

Not being able to resist much longer, Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand slid under her backside, picking her up and flashing them harshly into another tree. By the cracking sound that resonated through the meadow and the gasp that escaped Caroline's lips, Klaus figured that he had underestimated his force, breaking the tree. He looked at Caroline, smiling that dimpled smile as she giggled at the situation.

It was actually nice to have a moment when all of that sexual tension was broken by the melodious sound of Caroline's laughter. Even though her breath ghosted over his flesh with every giggle, which, he had to admit, felt wonderful. She was still laughing and even though they hadn't really said a word since they had been too busy with other, more raunchy forms of communication...

"Easy there, mister powerful hybrid." Caroline teased him, grinning at the playful way that he narrowed his eyes before flashing her to another tree, this time managing not to break anything. She didn't know why, but she just _had _to say something.

"Are you mocking me, Caroline?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the playful smile that curled her lips. He liked seeing her like this, having that playful banter with her that they both seemed to enjoy so much. She looked back at him cheekily, her hands lightly running over his curls, her lips pursed into a slight pout.

"Maybe I am...what are you going to do about it, Klaus?" Caroline smiled up at him, her fingers slowly descending over his shirt, down his chest and abs before sliding under his Henley and finally touching him skin on skin. She had no idea why she was teasing him and being so bold and blunt with him now, but she had to admit that it was highly entertaining and kind of a turn on. Klaus smirked slyly at the way that she managed to look so innocent, yet saying such provocative, promising words.

"Oh, you'll see..." Was his rather vague answer that sent jolting shivers down her spine, making her insides tighten in anticipation of what he was insinuating. Also, her brain provided explicit images of the _few –very few- _not _at all_ indecent dreams about him that she had banished from her thoughts, not wanting to think about what they meant.

Klaus smirked at the look of salacious trepidation that clouded Caroline's eyes at hearing his words, satisfied because he was enjoying –greatly- how her body responded to his every word. But, the time for talking was definitely done seeing as they were both aching for the connection between their bodies and he simply smirked lasciviously at her.

Before she could question him further on that smug look on his face, she felt Klaus' hand on her thigh, pulling it up and making her wrap her legs around his hips, bringing him closer. A small gasp escaped Caroline's lips as she felt his other hand slide up her back, his fingers quickly unclasping her bra and she pulled back to allow him to take it off of her without ripping it as he had done with her shirt. Said shirt that had been hanging in shreds on her body, but apparently it had disappeared in one of their 'vampire rushes'. Klaus smirked at her, but made a show of taking the straps slowly down her arms and exposing her aching breasts to his heated gaze. He discarded the pink, yet racy garment, throwing it up in the air so that it got caught in some branch from the tree, making Caroline laugh at his 'thoughtfulness'.

Wasting no more time, her fingers threaded through Klaus' blonde locks, tugging him closer and sliding her tongue past his lips while tightening her legs around him. Klaus bucked his hips against hers, needing to create more of that delicious friction as she kissed him hard. They were lost in their kiss, the intensity of the moment evident to both of them.

Caroline moaned rather loudly as she felt Klaus' rock hard erection press against her core, making her want more of him. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing jeans and it wasn't exactly convenient, but they wouldn't be a problem for long. Klaus' hands were all over her body, his kiss was hard and it made desire pool between her legs and her clit throb in need.

They were too lost in their passionate embrace and their heated kiss to even think about their surroundings. Their thoughts were clouded by lust and pure need and their actions were driven by raw, animalistic urges. All of those fine lines that she had drawn were definitely blurred and the walls that she had built so high and so carefully around her were crumbling under Klaus' touches. But there was definitely no room for denial anymore.

Caroline moaned as Klaus' hard, muscled body pinned hers to the tree with force, her legs gripping him tighter instinctively as they kissed frenziedly. She had never felt such intense pleasure and desire for a man, not to mention that they hadn't even gotten naked and her skin was practically on fire already.

Soft moans escaped her lips and spilled onto Klaus' as she tugged at his silky curly strands, bringing him closer while their lower bodies moved in sync. They both craved the delicious friction and their clothes were standing in the way of their skin finally colliding.

His sinfully delicious lips glided over hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he pushed her harder into the tree. The need for each other was completely consuming and they were both driven by that urge to feel more as the sensations were spinning around them, tainting the air with lust. They fit together perfectly, both passionate and hungry for more.

Caroline's lips were so lush and sweet that it was addictive and Klaus was lost in their softness and taste, his teeth nipping at them, making her that much more turned on. She liked how he felt against her, the hard contours of his body pressing into her as his luscious lips were leaving scorching trails along her jaw line and down the side of her neck. Her fingers were firmly tugging at his sandy blonde locks, bringing his mouth closer to the smooth skin of her throat.

She was going insane from the constant jolts of pleasure as she felt Klaus' stubble scrape softly over the smooth skin if her throat and she cocked her head to the side to give him full access. Her hips rolled against his crotch and that made Klaus groan and the vibrations were resonating through her.

Caroline felt his hot breath ghost over her ear before his teeth closed over her earlobe. She decided it was time to show the Original hybrid that she could make him fall apart under her touch, too. She pulled his head to the side, letting her lips graze over his neck and she darted her tongue over the skin just above his pulse point. She playfully nibbled at the soft spot on his neck, immediately feeling that familiar groan against her skin. Klaus had a hard time remembering that he was supposed to be the one teasing her as she pulled back, crashing her lips against his in a searing kiss.

She moved her hands over his still clothed torso, pulling back from his too tempting lips and she smirked as she tore his shirt open without warning. It was only fair since he had so brutally torn her top before. Klaus looked at her with darkened eyes, glazed over with lust, his intense icy gaze making her arousal spike.

Those burning blue eyes had made her feel so hot and bothered so many times before and those plump lips of his had been so deliciously inviting every time that she had seen him before. Only that she hadn't _allowed_ herself to think about that, it had not been an option! Caroline had definitely _not _noticed that before...she had _not_ been attracted to him for a long time, _certainly not! _

Still, those thoughts didn't deter her playful mood and her raging libido. Caroline grinned, pushing his shirt all the way off his shoulders and she let her eyes roam over his sculpted chest, her fingers greedily following the contours of his muscles. Her nails scraped over his skin lightly and she relished in the way that his muscles tensed under her soft touch. Her tongue instinctively darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips because it was as if she was parched and he was the only one that could sate her thirst. Klaus was watching her face closely as she studied his torso and by the way that she licked her lips, he guessed that she liked what she saw.

Not wasting another moment, Klaus' hands cupped her round ass, aligning their bodies perfectly as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands were sliding down his abs, making him moan as she ran only the tip of her fingers over the skin just above his jeans. The teasingly gentle touches of Caroline's fingers were contrasting with the urgent way that her lips were moving against his. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and she could feel the rising heat building between their bodies rapidly.

Klaus smirked mischievously as he felt her fingers inch dangerously low on his abs and move so lightly over his skin, barely touching him and driving him insane. Caroline was certainly not one to be submissive, he noticed, as she responded to his kiss with that same urgency as his. He pulled back a little, grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head to the tree with one of his before reconnecting their mouths. The blood was rushing through her veins, her chest was heaving and her breathing was laboured because of his proximity and the intimacy of their touches.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned as she felt his hands pulling her closer, her back pressed into the harsh trunk of the tree, his tongue, hands and basically his entire body dominating hers and she surrendered, already too damn horny to even think properly.

His other hand moved up from her ass to her thigh, inching up, teasing her over the rough fabric of her jeans and swallowing her moan of pleasure as he moved upwards. Caroline felt shivers run through her body as his hand stopped just under her breast, his thumb barely touching the side of her breast.

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, her tongue flicking lightly over his luscious bottom lip before pulling away. The rough, intense urge for their bodies to be connected was something that neither could deny any longer. There was such raging passion between them that they couldn't hold back anymore. Feeling rather wicked, Caroline sucked Klaus' tongue into her mouth as he finally cupped her breast, kneading it expertly and she bit down on his tongue with blunt teeth, making his hips buck into hers instinctively.

She was falling apart under his talented hands and mouth as she felt his thumb brush over her pert nipple, his lips attacking hers with a force that made her gasp. As they seemed to realize only lately, they were lost in each other, consumed and surrounded by the most sinful sensations.

As Klaus' lips descended on her neck and his hand massaged her breast, Caroline let out a rather loud moan, the effect he had on her being more than obvious. Her pussy was creaming and aching for his touch, her breasts were overly sensitive and her need to feel him buried deep inside of her, slamming her into the wall with the power of his thrusts was making her whole body tremble.

Caroline knew that if Klaus would keep teasing her in such a way, then she'd surely spontaneously self combust from pure need so she decided that she would pay him back. She looked back into his smouldering blue eyes, smiling as she trailed a hand down from his neck to the waistband of his jeans. The naughty glint in her eyes made Klaus' cock twitch and she felt really daring as she brought her lips to the hard planes of his chest, her tongue moving slowly over his skin, tracing his tattoo.

Caroline's hand slowly slid lower, while her lips were attached to the soft skin of Klaus' neck, making him practically tremble under her teasing touch. Her fingers caressed his thigh, her lips curving into a sexy smile as she moved her hand upwards, towards his aching erection.

The anticipation was unbearable and Klaus let out a groan through gritted teeth as he felt Caroline's nails scratch against his jean clad crotch. The thick fabric did nothing to dilute the pleasure that shot through him and he wondered just how it would feel if he were naked. His hands grabbed onto her hips, bringing her body flush against his as he slid his fingers in her not so perfectly styled blonde locks.

Caroline gasped as she felt herself being pushed against the tree roughly again, Klaus' lips hovering over hers and one of his hands reaching her heaving chest. She moaned as he brushed his fingers over her erect nipple as he smiled at her devilishly. The look of challenge in her eyes had shredded the last bit of his control and he crashed his lips to hers, beginning the battle for dominance as he let his hands roam her sexy curves.

Klaus pulled back from her as he ran his hands on what remained of her clothes – her jeans- that drove him crazy and smirked mischievously. Caroline gasped as he pulled her away from the tree and placing her feet on the ground, his hands on her shoulders. He was so driven by lust and his wolf instincts and the next thing that Caroline knew was that he had pushed her to the ground, making her gasp as her body hit the ground.

Leaves flew around her, making her giggle at the roughness of his actions before feeling his body covering hers instantly, his hands sliding hotly under the waistband of her jeans and pulling them down her legs in a rush.

Klaus' eyes darkened with raw desire at seeing Caroline in only a pair of black lace barely there panties, laying like that on the ground in the forest, her hair spread around her, mixing in with the fallen leaves. His mouth was probably hanging open judging by the look of satisfactory amusement on Caroline's face.

He took in the view, but he simply made a mental picture of his blonde angel before he was dominated by that need to touch her, to finally feel her. She watched as Klaus' eyes raked over her body before she felt his fingers slide under the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, all the while still having that smug smirk on his perfect lips. Caroline smiled down at him, her hands tangling in his blonde curls, wanting to pull him up and kiss him, but, apparently he had other ideas in mind.

Klaus looked up at her, smirking as he kneeled between her legs, one hand keeping her pinned to the ground while the other parted her legs seductively, lifting her left leg over his shoulder, opening her to his ardent mouth. In that moment, he was fairly certain that he couldn't hold off any longer, so he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her delectable folds before teasingly kissing back over her inner thighs. The whimper that escaped Caroline's lips made his patience shatter, however and he decided that he had tortured her enough already. _For now at least..._ He slowly licked her cleft, his tongue parting her folds to stroke over her throbbing clit, making Caroline gasp at the surge of pleasure.

Her head thudded against the ground, more leaves fluttering around her as heat was pulsing through her blood from the point where his tongue was driving her mad. Her leg flexed against his back, urging him closer, her hands grabbing at his hair to hold him still as she rocked into him. Feeling the rough small touches of his stubble against her sensitive inner thighs was its own provocation, heightening her awareness of everything around her.

They were outside, in the woods around the boarding house, in the midst of the meadow with nothing to shield them from the world, and he was between her legs, growling his hunger as he licked and sucked her slick, aching core. It was dangerous and exciting, but especially _arousing_ to no end because it had been strictly _forbidden_.

The only thing that made Caroline's mind spin was the fact that he knew just how to get to her, knew what Caroline liked and needed. He had an understanding of her nature that went above and beyond his incredible oral skills. It was completely unnerving, but her body was being invaded, _possessed_ by the epitome of oral pleasure. The combination was devastating and addicting like nothing else.

Her body shook with every swipe of his talented tongue, her eyelids heavy from the illicit pleasure. His tongue rubbed over and over the clenching entrance to her body, teasing her, making her grind shamelessly into his working mouth. His hands cupped her bare buttocks, kneading, urging her onto his tongue as he thrust it inside her, making Caroline's eyes roll in the back of her head.

It was clear that he was enjoying the way that she whimpered and moaned. Klaus was making her fall apart and he was relishing in the control that he had over her body. There was reverence in the greedy way he enjoyed her, the unmistakable sense that he worshipped her body, that pleasuring it and taking pleasure from it was as vital to him as the blood in his veins.

"Yes," Caroline hissed, feeling an incredibly strong orgasm building. She was buzzed by the sheer intensity of the moment and the heated scent of Klaus' skin mixed with her own arousal. Her breasts ached for his touch, her chest heaving as she tried to steady herself, her body trembling on the edge of a desperately needed orgasm.

"I'm so close." Klaus smirked up at her, looking up at Caroline, admiring the exquisitely erotic view of Caroline's blonde curls falling around her head wildly, which was a perfect portrayal of the pleasure that _he _was making her feel. A new wave of determination washed through him because he loved watching her lost in pleasure like that and he wanted to make her fall apart under his skilful tongue.

He was satisfying her in such a way that Caroline thought that she was going insane with the constant assault over her senses. It felt so good that her body was bowing to his. Klaus' lips circled her clit and his cheeks hallowed. Sucking rhythmically, he massaged the hypersensitive knot with the tip of his tongue, making Caroline moan loudly as her back arched off the ground, her hips churning to get him closer.

Everything tightened viciously inside of her, then released in a fiery burst of pleasure. The orgasm poured through her in a scorching wave that had her head spinning. Hearing and seeing her come undone like that did wonders to Klaus' already raging libido and he knew that they were going to drive each other crazy with lust.

Caroline cried out, pumping her hips mindlessly into his mouth, lost to the primal connection between them. Her fingers were tugging at his curls, keeping him in place, her other hand beside her, nails digging into the ground. Klaus held her legs up as her knees jerked, tonguing her quivering flesh until the last tremor faded.

When Caroline opened her eyes again she eyed him up the length of her torso. Klaus had stood up with her again and put her shaking legs on the ground, his lean body pressing deliciously into hers as he held her upright. His hands were still on her rear and his eyes glued to her face. He didn't want to miss any second of the way that Caroline's beautiful features morphed with the rush of untamed pleasure.

Caroline's mind was buzzing with that unbridled pleasure and her veins were invaded by urgency and wanton lust, which was overwhelming and completely consuming, but she smiled, seeing that Klaus would keep her grounded, give her as much pleasure as she could take and render her speechless, but still make her want more. It was mind numbing how she could feel so utterly spent and the next second still craving more. It was beyond her how Klaus could make her come undone like that, but it had been totally amazing and it clearly was far from over.

Klaus grinned deviously at her as he used his vampire speed to take her by surprise and she let out a gasp as her back hit the tree again. A couple of leaves had escaped from her hair at the sudden movement, floating around them and for a second she wondered how many more there would be lost in her unruly hair. That thought didn't last long, though, and Caroline's fingers laced through Klaus' hair as he started placing hot, open mouthed kisses over the exposed skin of her heaving chest.

Breathy moans escaped her lips as she tugged Klaus closer to her breasts and he complied, latching his lips onto her hardened nipple. There was a blazing fire coursing through her bloodstream and she let out a loud moan, feeling Klaus' tongue circle her nipple before closing his teeth over it, then his lips and he sucked hard, making her back arch off the tree completely.

All of that sexual tension and need to feel each other's bodies had turned into a power struggle, each one of them wanting to tease the other. Their bodies were pressed together and their bare skin was touching, making pleasure surge through them both.

"Klaus...please!" Caroline whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulders as she struggled to steady herself, her body already feeling like it was made of jell-o. Klaus groaned at the erotic sight of Caroline's naked, flushed body grinding into his, her movements only making him harder, his painfully hard erection becoming uncomfortable under his jeans. He grinded his lower body against her moist core, making her shake with the immense need for his touch.

"Please what, love? Tell me what you want..." He told her playfully, his dimples showing as he grinned at her, loving that she was already begging for his touch. The way that her body was responding to his touch was driving him insane and he wanted to ravage her thoroughly.

"I want _you_." Caroline smiled wantonly as her hands tugged him back up by the sexy necklaces so that she could crash her lips to his, the tension making her patience vanish. Klaus responded just as fiercely to her kiss, opening his mouth immediately to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled together, darting in and out of each other's mouths as they tried to gain full control of the other.

Klaus smiled at her confession, deciding not to bring up the fact that she had finally, truly confessed that she wanted him. Instead, he stored the moment in his mind, knowing that later he would be replaying it over and over in his mind. But now, there was no time for talking, it was time for action.

Her body was quivering with need as Klaus' fingers roamed her body, making goose bumps appear wherever he caressed her exquisitely soft skin. Caroline moaned as she felt Klaus' fingers move over the drenched and sensitive flesh of her core and she whimpered as his finger circled her clit. His bare chest was rubbing against her breasts hotly and his lips were trailing down the side of her throat as his fingers brushed over her aching flesh.

The slight touch was driving her insane and she couldn't take that anymore. Caroline slid her hands over the hard muscles of his back, raking her nails over his skin as he ground his hips into hers. There was not the slightest chance that Caroline was going to waste another minute without wrapping herself against Klaus and finally get another, utterly satisfying release.

"Klaus..." She moaned his name, her hands grabbing his as he pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes. Knowing that he still had his jeans on and seeing that it was clearly becoming painful for him, Caroline pouted at him and ripped open his button-fly and pulled his big, beautiful penis out, watching as Klaus' eyes widened in surprise. Caroline's coy smile told him exactly what she was about to do and sure enough, her fingers wrapped around his member, her eyes still boring into his. He decided that they were both too desperate for release and he got rid of his jeans, smirking as Caroline's eyes locked on his impressive erection.

Unbridled lust enveloped them both as their bodies collided, their lips fused together in a needy, searing kiss as their hands roamed freely over the other's body. Caroline moaned into his mouth as she felt his steely hard member press against her thigh. Her fingers wrapped around him again, wanting to feel just how hard he was, but, still soft and warm to the touch.

His hand instantly covered hers, stilling any other ministrations, because all that he needed was to be inside of her, to have her soft, delicate wet flesh engulf him. Caroline's hands wrapped tightly around his neck, bringing him infinitely close and she nipped at Klaus' lips as she rolled her hips, urging him to give them both what they've been craving since their meeting.

Her nails scraped over the skin of his shoulders as she felt his hand move back to her breasts. Klaus was massaging her breasts expertly, his talented mouth ravaging her neck. His actions were driving Caroline insane and she looked into his eyes, raising her eyebrows.

Her hand sneaked between them and her fingers closed over his aching cock again, seeing that he had gone back to teasing her. The feeling of her hand fisting his erection made Klaus grunt, knowing that if she kept stroking his member he'd lose that last bit of control. He was thankful for being a big bad hybrid right then because if it weren't for his years of developing his control, he would have fucked her hard against every fucking tree in the woods. Oddly enough, right then, he was trying to prolong the moment, wanting to feel her body writhe under his for hours, but the woods were probably not the best choice for that.

What they had both thought would turn out to be a rough, rushed fuck against a tree had turned out to be a torturous game for both of them. A game of control and power -which they both desired.

"Kiss me." Yanking his head down to her, Caroline practically groaned the demand to Klaus, seeing that dimpled smile appear on his face. Klaus was slightly amused that his little blonde vampire, who was falling apart under him mere seconds before was so demanding already, yanking at his jeans and then ordering him to kiss her.

He had to admit that he loved how Caroline was not afraid to ask what she wanted and he was all too glad to oblige. They knew that they both needed to feel the ripples of rough pleasure, that enticing sensation, that high that they both wanted badly. And it was not like either of them could resist temptation now that they were both completely naked and pressed against each other.

"Klaus! I need you now!" Caroline's words got stuck in her throat as Klaus grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he slid inside of her in a swift movement. She whimpered as he pushed himself into her inch by gloriously hard inch, her body struggling to accommodate the wonderful fullness she craved.

He smirked as he heard her words turn into a loud cry as he filled her to the hilt, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him. He savoured the feeling of her inner muscles clamping down on him as he felt just how tight and warm she was. It was like velvet wrapping around his cock and the softness of her skin on his was spreading fire through his body.

"You were saying..." Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline's flushed face and swollen lips. She was stunned by her sudden need to voice things out just as much as he was content with the turn out. And it definitely showed. It was just that she couldn't even begin to explain how it felt to finally be connected to him. It was just too much for her to even dream that she could be thinking clearly. He thought that with that he had made it clear that he was in charge, but the blonde proved him wrong. Her hips rolled against his, her inner muscles tightening around him as her hands wrapped around his neck for support. She licked her lips and grinned at his expression, her eyes locked on his as he simply stayed nestled hotly inside of her, allowing her time to adjust to his size.

"Move, Klaus..." Caroline whispered in a low voice, so hot that Klaus felt his body obey her demand as he pulled back until he was almost out of her and slammed back down. Her back arched off the tree, her hips pushing back against his and Klaus' lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

A trembling moan tumbled from her mouth onto his, the friction of his drives stirring her never-sated need to be fucked senseless by him. The connection was unbearably strong between them and the sensations were overwhelming to both of them. There was that passion that swirled in their eyes and Caroline had to bite her lip to keep from screaming his name because yes...he was _that_ good.

Her lips were over his as much as possible, whilst her hips lifted so that he could pick up his pace. The way that their skin was touching everywhere made her eyes roll in the back of her head. The delicious way that her breasts slid over his chest with his every thrust sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body. The necklaces that he always wore were sliding onto her heated skin, the slight brush contrasting with the hardness of the trunk of the tree behind her.

Klaus sensed her urgency in the way that she kissed him and he started thrusting into her at a faster pace, changing the angle of his hips so that he was stimulating her clit with every stroke. It was maddening and completely absurd to even be able to take that much pleasure. Her lips were demanding against his as he still had her hands pinned above her head and he flexed his muscles as he slammed harder into her.

He pulled her hips to meet his powerful thrusts, her tender sex aching as Klaus filled her over and over with that heavily thick column of rigid flesh, his gaze dark and possessive, his breath leaving him in grunts every time he hit the end of her. Caroline's body was assaulted with hot rushes of unbridled pleasure, her back scraping over the tree with every powerful thrust of Klaus' hips.

The wet sound of their skin colliding and their breathy moans were filling the air around them. The roughness of his thrusts made her back hit the tree hard, but the slight pain only made more pleasure course through her. Rough and animalistic were just two words that could somehow begin to describe them in that moment.

Caroline whimpered as Klaus' lips left hers momentarily as they made a scorching path along the delicious curve of her neck. Her breathing came out in shallow pants and she could practically feeling him smirk against her skin. He slammed harder into her, with each of his thrusts reaching deeper inside of her, his whole body pinning hers roughly against the tree, but being careful not to repeat his earlier mistake of breaking the tree.

Her wetness was enveloping his cock and he smirked as he felt her hips roll against his every time he pushed back into her. Caroline was lost in the sensations of Klaus' lips and cock, moaning incoherently as he moved relentlessly. She could feel her impending release as he hit that sweet spot inside of her, making her cry out.

Their movements were deliriously rough and Klaus thrived in making her writhe under his touch, to hear the sexy sounds that she made. He could feel that her inner muscles were starting to flutter against him and he lowered his head to capture her neglected nipple in his mouth. The forceful treatment was exhilarating and the way that every slam of his hips had his cock stroking her G-spot made Caroline's eyes close shut, loud moans leaving her lips.

He swirled his tongue over her nipple and sucked it into his mouth as Caroline whimpered, a breathy 'yes' rolling off of her tongue. There was no doubt that Klaus was going to make her lose her mind. His skilful tongue played with her nipple as his lower body slammed her into the tree.

"More, Klaus… Bite me!" Caroline whispered breathlessly as Klaus began kissing her neck, nipping at the soft patch of skin just above her pulse point. Her request left him speechless, even though he _had _thought about that and he could hear her heart pound in her chest, he didn't want to scare her away, but now that she was the one asking… he seemed to like the idea. Her blunt demand had made his mind reel, his body already buzzing in anticipation.

The wolf in him was screaming at him to take her, to possess her in every single way possible, to make her his. It was such a tempting idea. But it had come from her, _she _had wanted it, she had _demanded_ it! They both knew that his bite could kill her, but luckily he had the cure with him and he could heal her before anything bad happened.

One thing was for sure, that even in his darkest form, he wasn't able to hurt her, still he was trying to contain all of his vampire instincts, not to go too hard or too fast so that he wouldn't lose control. It was a leap of trust that she was taking with him and it scared her because she knew that she was threading on thin ice. It would be more than she had ever thought would be happening between them, but she found herself _craving _that _badly._

"You're killing me here, love…" He grumbled as Caroline took the initiative, reassuring him and brought his head to her neck, exposing more of it so that he could have better access. Klaus growled, feeling his fangs drop and the veins protrude under his eyes. Caroline moaned as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her, her walls already clamping on him. Klaus was never one to ask twice and now he was too far gone to stop.

Caroline moaned as she felt her inner muscles tighten more around him and he surely felt that, too, judging from the way that he groaned and cursed. Every stroke of his impressive member inside her was making her lose her mind, nerve endings wired to that sizzling spot deep inside of her that was about to explode with pleasure. His gaze found hers, the stunning blue hazed with sexual euphoria. The immense pleasure that coursed through her made Caroline's control slip, especially with the tempting scent of his blood, she couldn't stop herself as she smirked, baring her fangs, too, as Klaus' eyes widened in both amazement and lust.

It wasn't that she had _ever_ thought about what it would be like to bite him in such intimate circumstances. Oh, who was she trying to kid...she had heard about the blood sharing thing between vampires during sex, but she had never thought about doing it with someone else. The thing was that in that moment, right then, with Klaus, she wanted it. She was drawn to his blood like a moth to a flame. She craved that high that drinking from him right now would give her. And, the look on his face, Klaus' more than intense gaze was making her bold and incredibly reckless.

Caroline's fingers threaded through Klaus' soft blonde curls as she tugged his head to the side, exposing the curve of his neck to her hungry gaze. She moaned loudly just as she sank her fangs into his throbbing vein, making him growl in her ear. It was so hot to hear the way that _she _was affecting _him_. Her lips closed over the bite, sucking the first mouthful and she couldn't hold back a moan as she revelled in the taste. The delicious warm liquid was like an elixir of utter pleasure as it hit Caroline's taste buds, the taste exploding into her mouth.

Klaus was taken aback by Caroline's bold move, but the feeling of having her fangs embedded into his skin, the way that she drew blood from him was simply overwhelming. He didn't know if it was exactly as intense for her, but to him it was mind blowing - unbridled pleasure and desire coursing through him. Even though she had bit him before when he had saved her from the werewolf bites, it was not in such intimate circumstances and he'd rather not remember them in that moment.

It was extremely hard to stay under control so he simply let go and slammed into her hard and fast, moaning her name as his fangs finally pierced her soft skin. There was nothing that could've prepared him for the tidal wave of sensations that hit him as Caroline's blood rushed into his mouth.

She tasted so incredibly delicious and she felt even better, the connection between them crossing any imaginable limits. It was the physical one that had them both diving into the abyss of pleasure as their lower bodies moved frantically, their muscles clenching as the burning hot pleasure washed over them. And then it was the connection that they felt through the blood sharing. That overwhelming connection of power and satisfaction and pleasure, that made them feel like they were floating, was indescribable.

The high of their moment was like nothing they had ever experienced before, it was unbelievably intense. The world shattered around them as their bodies reached their climax and then there was the utter bliss of the blood connection. A convulsive shudder wracked Klaus' powerful frame, followed by an agonized sound of ecstasy. His cock jerked inside her, once, twice, and then he was coming long and hard, spurting hotly into the clutching depths of her body.

Caroline cried out, his release triggering her own mind blowing orgasm as stars collided inside of her, around her, making everything else dissipate except the pure pleasure that coursed through her at high speed.

Caroline pulled back first, gasping for air as she felt her whole body tremble with the intensity of the earth shattering experience. She held onto Klaus' shoulders as she felt him pull back from her neck and tightened the hold of her legs on his hips as she saw that he wasn't much steadier than her.

It was completely insane for him, too, to feel like that, but he had had an idea that this strong, beautiful baby vampire would make him lose control. He didn't know how it had happened, but she had brought him to his knees. He pulled back from her a bit, to look at her, to memorize the moment and what he saw made him smile genuinely. Caroline's light was shining even brighter, her blonde hair dishevelled and still with some leaves lost in her locks. She was a vision, her eyes burning with the afterglow of her post coital energy, her lips parted and swollen from his kisses, but coloured in a shade of red from _his _blood.

"Klaus..." She whispered as he, too, tried to catch his breath, his eyes glazed over as he looked at her in wonder. Caroline had no explanation for what had happened. She knew that the sex was much more intense when there was also blood sharing, but she had never experienced anything quite like what they had felt and it unnerved her. Her legs were shaking as she and Klaus held onto each other, neither of them quite able to stand straight in that moment.

They hadn't even noticed that the bright sun was not shining on them any longer, a warm hue of dark orange and blood red taking over the sky as the sun was setting. They had lost all sense of time, but, they were not fazed by that in the slightest because they were too lost in the moment...

**Wow! Now this is what I call 'to get carried away...'**

**I can't believe just how long this chapter turned out to be, but I am glad that I managed to write everything that I felt about the scene...Now you have to tell me if I managed to do them justice! I would absolutely love some feedback so, please REVIEW and let me know if I lived up to the expectations. I'd love to know which was your favourite part of this because I made sure to include the blood sharing...;) **

**Also, I had no idea how to end it, but I preferred to leave it like this. I don't know if I'd want to continue it, but I would like to hear your suggestions, so don't hesitate to tell me if and how should I continue this ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you review and give me ideas on if I should continue this. And, of course, tell me your thoughts about this smutty chapter! **

**You will decide if this stays a two-shot or continues!**


End file.
